


…а врагов еще ближе

by Pheeby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Rescue, Summoning Circles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Монахи-сатанисты призвали ангела ради своих гнусных целей. К их несчастью, у ангела оказался свой собственный гнусный друг.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 59





	…а врагов еще ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Your Enemies Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888840) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



> Beta-ed by [Liz_Taylors_Hamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster)

Ангел появился буквально из ниоткуда.

Старое поместье стояло в руинах, хотя несколько стен все еще держалось, и на одном островке брусчатки хватило места, чтобы без помех начертить круг. Именно в нем существо и материализовалось.

И даже если Братья затеяли все с непреклонной верой в успех ритуала и без тени сомнения в своих силах, им все равно было приятно видеть, как нарисованная на полу ловушка осветилась и в нее рухнул ангел, будто выдернутый с ночного неба. Не то чтобы он прямо упал с небес, но приземлился он шумно и споткнулся о лежащий камень, когда попытался восстановить утерянное равновесие.

Ангел пробурчал под нос что-то похожее на «О боже», после чего увидел под ногами круг, свечение которого было еще заметно, но быстро затухало. Он несколько секунд изучал нарисованные руны, и на его лице отразилось беспокойство. Но уже через мгновение пришел в себя и теперь выглядел хладнокровно. Он быстро оглядел окружающую обстановку и остановил взгляд на трех Братьях.

Брат Деймон принял это как сигнал к действию:

— Братья мои, у нас получилось. Наши труды принесли плоды. Осталось лишь завершить пару шагов, и тогда начнется наша настоящая работа.

Братья Каин и Николас кивнули и направились готовить новые свечи.

— Ох… простите, — подал голос ангел, поправив сюртук и сцепив руки на животе. — Я вынужден настаивать, чтобы вы прекратили то, что вы делаете. Подобные занятия никогда не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Как я вижу, у вас тут есть довольно скверные манускрипты, — он указал на лежащие на полу открытые книги. — Если бы вы могли только…

— Молчать! — пригрозил Брат Деймон, указывая на ангела. — Ты теперь наш, и мы можем делать с тобой все, что захотим.

Ангел не казался напуганным и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Видите ли, когда меня сюда выдернуло, я был с другом. И ему это точно не понравится. Но я готов забыть о случившемся, если вы меня отпустите, отдадите эти книги и скроетесь с глаз долой.

— Он знает, что он в ловушке, — рассмеялся Брат Николас. — И боится того, что будет.

— Уж поверьте мне, нет, — возразил ангел. — Просто это очень не вовремя. И вам же будет хуже, если вы не разомкнете круг и не выпустите меня. Видите ли, мой друг — он не такой всепрощающий, как я.

— Наш тоже, — парировал Брат Деймон.

Ангел нервно сжал руки, хотя продолжил улыбаться.

— Уверен, тут произошла какая-то ошибка. В последнее время они как раз участились, — серьезно сказал он, сам себе кивая, — вспомнить хотя бы Апокалипсис, который чуть не наступил.

— Мы никогда не ошибаемся, — ответил Брат Каин. — Мы служим Зверю Ада.

— Советую вам еще раз подумать, — заявил ангел. — Мы до сих пор не знаем, что случилось с Люцифером. Тот день прошел как в тумане.

Брат Деймон рассмеялся:

— Мы не настолько дерзки, чтобы громко заявлять о том, что служим самому Люциферу. Нет, мы служим Зверю Первого Порядка, и только когда мы докажем нашу верность ему, мы сможем служить Люциферу.

— А ты, — подхватил Брат Каин, — послужишь доказательством нашей преданности. Сегодня мы примем наши клятвы, преподнесем Зверю ангела и получим заслуженную награду.

— Я правда считаю, что вам не нужно этого делать, — ангел заметно сник, но добавил: — И вы все равно тратите время впустую — Магистры Ада никогда не раздают наград.

Брат Николас закончил менять свечи, поднял книгу и отметил нужное место, прежде чем положить книгу перед другими.

— Он наконец-то испугался. Может, даже начнет молить о пощаде.

— Я не боюсь.

— А должен, — парировал Брат Каин. — Зверь тебя уничтожит. Он древнее, чем само время, и всегда достигает своей цели. После этого дня мы начнем преподносить ему все больше ангелов и заслужим расположение в нашей борьбе за разрушение всего, что свято.

— Я не боюсь, — тихо повторил ангел. — Но вы не должны этого делать.

— Точно боится, — усмехнулся Брат Николас. — Похоже, его друг не успевает явиться.

Ангел никак не отреагировал на издевку, лишь твердо ответил:

— Тогда он придет за вами.

На мгновение в воздухе воцарилась тишина. Но затем Брат Каин пренебрежительно фыркнул, прервав напряженное молчание:

— Мы боимся твоего друга не больше, чем тебя. Он тоже достанется Зверю. Идемте, Братья, все готово.

Все трое выстроились в линию, и Брат Николас начал зачитывать обряд на древнем, внушающем страх языке. Слова мгновенно возымели действие: поднялся ветер, зажглись свечи и в невероятной вспышке сразу выгорели наполовину. Деревья нагибались под сильными порывами ветра, и дикий шелест листьев казался подлинно зловещим.

Когда земля начала дрожать, ангел удивленно распахнул глаза, и впервые на его лице отразился страх. Он попятился назад, но, как и было задумано, за пределы круга его не пустила невидимая стена. Земля пред ним разверзлась, взметнулась пыль, и что-то ужасное начало выбираться наружу.

Это был огромный устрашающий Змей.

Глаза его горели огнем, а чешуя блестела, как броня, в пламени свечей. Змей шипел и рычал, пробуя воздух языком, продолжая выползать из-под земли. Когда Змей появился весь, он свернул тело в кольца и вытянулся над головами всех.

Братья преклонили колени.

— О Великий Зверь, — произнес Брат Николас, — мы верные рабы твои. Дабы доказать, что мы достойны, мы преподносим тебе ангела на истребление. Насладись же его кровью и воплями.

Змей повернул голову к ангелу и драматично зашипел.

Ангел, который теперь выглядел на удивление спокойным, лишь приподнял бровь в ответ.

Змей рыкнул на всех и подполз ближе к Братьям.

— Мы верны тебе и твоему делу, — продолжил Брат Николас, все еще преклонившись. — Мы борцы Ада.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Но затем Змей начал преображаться и уменьшаться в размерах, пока пред ними не предстал мужчина в черной одежде и в темных очках.

— Впечатляет, — произнес он, саркастично хлопнув в ладоши. Он прошел несколько шагов и осмотрелся. — Обстановка, атмосфера, ангел в западне — все очень впечатляюще.

Демон поднял одну выгоревшую свечу и нахмурился:

— В ней что, кровь?

— Да, О Великий, — ответил Брат Каин, — ибо мы создали Орден сатанинских монахов и смешали свою кровь с воском специально для проведения наших темных ритуалов.

— Ясненько, — отозвался демон. — Что ж, Дьявол, как говорится, в деталях, не правда ли?

Брат Деймон закивал:

— Для нас огромная честь, Великий Зверь, что ты соблаговолил…

— Да-да, — перебил демон, — Зверь Первого Порядка, Змей Эдема, все такое… Я в последнее время предпочитаю выглядеть так, — он небрежным жестом указал на свое тело. — Но тут подумал, эй, а чего бы немного не повеселиться, — он кивнул в сторону ангела, улыбаясь, — не сыграть на публику.

— Каким именем ты позволишь нам называть тебя? — спросил Брат Каин, склонив голову еще ниже.

— «О Великий» сойдет.

Демон приблизился к пойманному в ловушку ангелу. Медленно обходя по кругу, демон начал его внимательно рассматривать, с довольным выражением на лице наклонив голову. Ангел, к слову, тоже не выглядел недовольным. Просто стоял, пока демон курсировал вокруг, и следил взглядом за его перемещениями. Даже когда демон оказывался за спиной, ангел лишь поворачивал голову в другую сторону, ожидая, когда тот снова появится за плечом.

Демон остановился перед ангелом и обернулся к Братьям:

— Вы правда вызвали его специально для меня?

— Конечно, О Великий.

— Офигительно смешно.

— Вот уж не согласен, — напыщенно отозвался ангел. — Простая случайность.

— Да брось ты, ангел! Да по таким сюжетам фарсы пишутся! Они затащили тебя сюда, — заявил демон, активно жестикулируя, — чтобы принести в жертву мне! Мне! О таких сатанистах можно только мечтать. Нет, правда, — он резко развернулся на каблуках к Братьям, — вы просто очешуительны. Если бы я заказывал ангела, я бы попросил именно такого. Вы справились на пять с плюсом.

— Благодарим, О Великий, — отозвался Брат Деймон и тоже склонил голову ниже.

Демон раздраженно закатил глаза (на самом деле он поднял к небу голову, но можно было догадаться, что за стеклами очков он закатил глаза).

— Не могу разговаривать в такой обстановке. Эй вы все, вставайте давайте!

Братья встали.

— Так вот, — продолжил демон. — Я, конечно, очень благодарен за ангела на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, но у меня остался вопрос, как он оказался на этом самом блюдечке. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

Братья немного сконфузились, но никто из них не признался бы в этом.

— Вы вот этими книжками пользовались? — спросил демон, указывая на манускрипты.

— Да, — ответил Брат Николас. — Эти великие тома содержат все земные и внеземные знания нашего Ордена.

— Отдайте их мне.

Братья лишь уставились на демона.

— Я требую эти книги как подношение. — Демон хлопнул в ладоши. — Ну давайте уже, людишки, поторопитесь! Я не собираюсь тратить на вас весь день!

Братья Деймон и Каин обменялись тревожными взглядами, но поторопились за своими книгами и передали их в руки демона. Брат Николас расстался со своим томом с большей неохотой, после чего сказал:

— Стоит ли нам покинуть тебя, пока ты разбираешься с ангелом, О Великий?

Демон сложил книги в воздухе, и они послушно воспарили.

— Да не, я собираюсь его выпустить.

— Что? — ошалел Брат Николас. — Но ты не можешь!

— Вы разве не подарили его мне? Это мой ангел — я могу делать с ним все, что хочу. — Лицо демона озарила дерзкая улыбка. — Моя прерогатива.

— Но… но…

— Но мы его враги! — воскликнул Брат Каин. — Он будет мстить нам!

— Нет, не буду, уверяю вас, — отозвался ангел, и все присутствующие обернулись к нему. Ангел распрямил плечи, при этом сохраняя неприметный вид. — Но если помните, я предупреждал, чтобы вы отпустили меня, пока не появится мой друг. И вот…

Он выжидательно взглянул на Братьев, будто пытаясь донести какую-то мысль, которую они должны были уже понять.

Демон посмотрел на Братьев. Братья уставились на демона. Демон беспечно пожал плечами:

— И вот… я явился.

Вид у демона был такой самодовольный, что этим самодовольством пропиталась и воцарившаяся тишина.

И тогда до них, наконец, дошло.

Брат Деймон раскрыл рот от удивления.

— Но ты ведь Зверь Ада! Ты не союзник этого небесного существа!

— О, кем я только не был, — пренебрежительно ответил демон. — Но тут есть свои преимущества. Потрясающая работа с этим вашим вызовом: и глазом моргнуть не успел, как я здесь. — Он обернулся к ангелу и добавил: — Я был уже в пути.

— Я не сомневался, — широко улыбнулся ангел.

Брат Деймон все еще стоял с открытым ртом.

— Ты оскверняешь путь Ада!

— Этого не может быть! — воскликнул Брат Николас, отказываясь мириться с подобными открытиями. — Мы вызвали неправильного демона!

— Ну уж нет, — заявил тот, понижая голос. — Вы вызывали меня, я к вам и явился. — Интенсивность его взгляда ощущалась даже сквозь стекла очков, заставляя Братьев нервничать. — Никаких ошибок, — продолжил демон, с каждым словом подходя к ним все ближе. — Хотя одну вы все же совершили ранее — когда забрали… его.

Демон улыбнулся.

Все свечи разом затухли.

* * *

Кто-то из Братьев не по-сатанински завизжал, когда руины резко погрузились во тьму, и Кроули рванул за горе-монахами.

Он взмахнул рукой себе за спину и сдвинул один из камней брусчатки под ногами ангела, разрывая круг.

Азирафаэль переступил через ловушку, подошел к парящим книгам и, призвав свет, начал их изучать.

Вдалеке по-прежнему слышались крики, что-то похожее на рычание, а потом все затихло. Спустя мгновение из темноты показался Кроули.

— Куда ты их отправил? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль, оторвавшись от чтения.

— В уголок земли, где люди стали снова выходить за рамки, — ответил Кроули. — Непросто им придется там с объяснениями. Им понадобится чудо, чтобы выбраться оттуда, а этого уж точно не произойдет.

Он подошел к ангелу и присоединился к изучению продолжающих парить в воздухе книг. Пока Кроули заглядывал ему через плечо, Азирафаэль потерялся в мыслях.

— Этот ритуал не для призыва определенного ангела, — пояснил он. — Просто обряд, чтобы поймать одного из нас. Но так как я единственный ангел на Земле, я оказался ближе всех.

Демон недовольно поджал губы. Еще раз просмотрев помеченные в книге страницы, он остановился на обряде призыва его самого.

— Для тебя это была западня, а для меня — приглашение, — прокомментировал он главное различие.

— Я не знал, что тебя называли Зверем Ада, — заметил Азирафаэль раздраженным голосом. Вид у него тоже был раздраженный.

— Ну, ты же знаешь этих людей. Они дают кучу имен одному и тому же. Стань первым демоном, заговорившим с человеком в образе гигантского змея, и вот тебе уже присвоили чертову дюжину имен. Не то что бы этот факт легко вписывался в разговор. И к тому же, ты знаешь мое настоящее имя, — добавил Кроули.

— Да, конечно, с самого начала, — произнес Азирафаэль, успокаиваясь. — Просто, если бы я знал, я бы не стал так переживать, когда они упомянули Зверя, который должен был явиться.

— Правда? Ты переживал?

— Я, конечно, был уверен, что ты придешь за мной. Но время было не на нашей стороне, — ангел беспокойно заерзал. — И на какое-то мгновение я даже подумал… что все может закончиться не слишком удачно.

— Дай-ка еще раз взглянуть на эту книгу, — сказал Кроули невпопад, и Азирафаэль передал ему том.

Страница, которую использовали для вызова ангела, была помечена, и Кроули бесцеремонно вырвал ее из книги.

— Кроули! — с ужасом отреагировал Азирафаэль на порчу книги.

— Они собирались убить тебя, Азирафаэль! — Кроули помахал перед его лицом страницей. — И это помогло бы им достичь цели. Я не оставлю какой-то шайке идиотов шанса вновь захватить ближайшего к ним ангела!

— Но если книги будут у меня, уверен, что… — начал было Азирафаэль, но был перебит.

— Даже не думай, ангел! Никакой другой демон, вызванный на вечеринку по случаю уничтожения ангела, не будет таким… таким… — Кроули прервал себя на полуслове, которое скорее всего заканчивалось как «таким же хорошим, как я», хотя могло закончиться и как-то иначе.

Азирафаэль будто услышал оба варианта мысли, и его лицо смягчилось и осветилось нежностью.

— Кроули, — отозвался он с теплотой.

Под его взглядом Кроули заметно растерял весь свой гнев. Но отчаянье в его взгляде осталось, а улыбка казалась усталой, словно напоминая о том страшном моменте, когда Азирафаэль исчез у него перед глазами.

Кроули разомкнул ладонь, и страница воспарила над нею.

— Позволь мне сжечь ее, Азирафаэль. Пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — отозвался с пониманием ангел и кивнул. — Осмелюсь сказать, книга проживет и без этой страницы.

Демон щелкнул пальцами и облегченно склонил голову, когда пергамент вспыхнул огнем.

— Ну что, пойдем? — поинтересовался он, спрятав книгу под мышкой.

— Лучше сначала привести тут все в порядок, — Азирафаэль взмахнул рукой: свечи исчезли, земля вернулась в прежнее состояние, ритуальный круг стерся. Две оставшиеся книги прилетели ему в руки, и призванный им свет потух.

Вырванная страница все еще горела в воздухе, скукоживаясь под языками пламени.

Ангел и демон смотрели, как она догорает.

— По крайней мере, мы все еще в Англии, — отозвался Азирафаэль. — Хотя далеко на севере. Возвращение в Лондон займет несколько часов.

— Я наколдую нам попутку.

— Мы как раз успеем к завтраку, — просветлел ангел. — Пару дней назад я совершенно случайно наткнулся на прелестное маленькое кафе.

— Надо наведаться, — сказал Кроули. — Я угощаю.

— Нет, я. Уверен, теперь моя очередь. Ты и так предоставляешь машину, да и сегодня уже сделал достаточно. — Ангел скосил на демона взгляд, улыбаясь уголком губ. — В конце концов, мне не следует от тебя отставать. Иначе какой из меня друг?

— И правда, какой? — тем же тоном ответил Кроули и добавил: — Придется позволить тебе заплатить за наш завтрак. Сравнять счет, так сказать.

— Ну да, — ангел выглядел неожиданно взволнованным. — Но я припоминаю, что за мной должок не за одно спасение. Мне нужно было вести учет.

— Забудь, ангел, — Кроули широко улыбнулся. Последний огонек горевшей страницы затух. — Спасения — всегда за счет заведения.


End file.
